This invention relates to athletic footwear for runners, joggers and the like.
As is well known to those familiar with the athletic footwear industry, the increased public interest in participating athletic activities involving running in recent years has stimulated important developments in the age old technology of footwear construction. Although a primary motivation for such participation is improved health, a result of the constantly increasing participation is improved competitive capabilities of the participants. This generates a demand for footwear that will not cause a competitive disadvantage, i.e. will enable the participant to reach full physiological potential, and will minimize physical damage to the body. Optimally, such footwear should enhance the natural biomechanics of the foot, effect motion control and stability, be light in weight, and provide excellent comfort as well as exhibiting footwear durability.
Many structural improvements have been developed and patented previously. However, the inventors herein believe that the shoe of this construction effects a unique combination constituting a further improvement in athletic footwear.